


Won't You Be My Neighbor?

by FunkyWashingMachine



Series: Short-ass Depressing-ass Shit [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anger, Angst, Broken Families, Character Study, Childhood, Comfort, Coping, Drabble, Emotions, Family, Flashbacks, Foster Care, Gen, Hurt, Loss, Mental Health Issues, Routine, Short, Television, Trauma, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyWashingMachine/pseuds/FunkyWashingMachine
Summary: The only constant in Keith's childhood was Mister Rogers





	Won't You Be My Neighbor?

            Things were always the same on Mister Rogers’ Neighborhood, and that’s why he liked it.  It was quiet, it was colorful, and people didn’t turn “gone.”

            There was no yelling, either.

            He did things that made a lot of people mad.

            He was a bad child.

            But Mister Rogers was always happy to see him.  Just like his dad used to be.

            Keith was angry all the time.

            There were families that made him to go to bed at six and families that were loud until midnight and families that ignored him and families that talked to him too much.

            And there was Mister Rogers.

            Keith didn’t count on people anymore, but he counted on little toy houses and a little red trolley and a quiet little song.

            “It’s the only thing that calms him down,” they said.

            He wished they understood the way Mister Rogers did.  But there was nobody in the world who was really like that.

            Of course, it was all about playing pretend.

            “That’s a BABY show!” an older boy teased him once.

            Keith spun around and punched him.


End file.
